


变形记

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 标题源自于奥维德的《变形记》，一个神神叨叨的脑洞，非人类的设定，s1背景





	变形记

Will第一次看到Hannibal是在Jack的办公室。

Hannibal对他露出了微笑。Will突然有了一种奇怪的感觉，那并非是他们的第一次见面而是久违的重逢。

他习惯于把自己隐藏在眼镜后面，但Hannibal的眼神像是利刃，把他的外壳一层层切开，剥离。那吓跑了Will。他觉得自己就是一只牡蛎，要被食客拆吃入腹。

第二次Hannibal为他带来了早餐，作为第一次失败的会面的致歉礼。

Will吃下了那些美味的食物。他感觉比往日更加清醒，有力。他很难解释这之中的缘由，他只能猜测是否是Hannibal对于膳食平衡的掌握比他更好。

在伯劳鸟的案子后Will发现自己开始梦游。这也许不是什么好的征兆。有时他在屋顶上醒来，有时他在公路上被人发现。后来，即使他醒着——Will不是很确定自己是不是真的醒着，他的梦越来越逼真了，他有时也会遗失一段记忆。

他说不清这些征兆最初开始的时间，因为最初只是一些细碎的事情，他自己并没有在意。如果要深究，他觉得应该是在他开始到现场去了之后开始的，也就是那时，他认识了Hannibal。

当Will清醒过来，他的意识重新回到了他的躯体后，他发现自己处在Hannibal的办公室里，就坐在那张他常坐的那张沙发里。

“你回来了，Will。”

“刚刚我怎么了？”他有些困惑，他又丢失了时间，而在他印象之中他应该在自己的家里。

“你准时来了，像往常一样。我并没有觉得你的行为有多么反常，但我知道那不是你。”Hannibal平淡地叙述着。

Will看了看自己的手表，他失去了三个小时的记忆。

“我不知道我怎么了，开膛手撑满了我的大脑。”Will揉了揉头发，“我觉得我看不透你，Dr.Lecter，尽管我知道你就是切萨皮克开膛手。”

“你的认识已经远超普通人了，但你还可以更进一步。”

“我该怎么做？”

“有的时候认识到真相很难，但是有的时候又很容易。这取决于你是否愿意摘下你的眼镜。”Hannibal这么对Will说，“只要你摘下眼镜——连同你现在戴着的和隐喻上的一起，你可以看到最真实的我。”

“我什么都没看见。”Will摘下眼镜，仔细地盯着Hannibal。

“那是因为你拒绝真相。”

Will深呼吸，闭上了眼。他感觉有一层薄膜在破碎。

他重新睁开眼睛，他看到了对面的座位上不断低落的黑色的浓稠的液体流到了自己的脚边，看到了Hannibal——他以一种超乎想象的姿态坐在那里，他头上长着巨大的鹿角，黑色的皮肤泛着光芒。

“你看上去像温迪戈。”Will惊异于自己竟然平静地接受了自己所看到的。

“确实。但那并非不可以改变。这只是我所选择的形态。就像你在梦游时看到的鸦羽鹿。你认为是它在指引你前行，事实并非如此，你就是它，你只是追随了你的心。”

“这说不通。”Will皱眉，摇了摇头。

“所有的事物都有它存在的理由。”他露出了一个笑容，“而其中有很多是超越了人类的认知水平的。”

“我没有明白。”

“这是个诅咒，Will。”Hannibal伸出手，而Will却看见了那漆黑而浓稠的液体随着他的手一路低落。他的形态再次改变，Will说不出那像什么，他的手臂开始伸长，似乎是一条漆黑的触手，抚过他的脸颊。他能感觉到那种黏腻的触感，像某种软体动物。

“告诉我。”他任由那液体淌下。

“我们并非人类。我们被拘禁在人类的身体里。当你与我相遇，你身上的诅咒就被彻底激发了。”Hannibal收回了手。“Will，我想你应该能感觉到你与他人的格格不入。”

“那你也该如此才对。”

“我们掩盖自己身份的方式不同罢了。你选择的是疏远，而我选择的是伪装。但无论如何，我们也不能一直假装成自己不是的事物。”Hannibal又恢复了人类的外形，而Will似乎已经从其中发现了它们的共性。

“你为什么要吃了他们？”Will转移了话题，他目前还不太想讨论关于他自己的本质的问题。

“如果我们不摄入这种必要的营养因素，时间就会在我们身上留下刻痕。而且那能帮助我们保持清醒，尤其是对自己形态的控制。你梦游的原因之一就是这个。你是否感觉到那些食物给你带来的力量？”Hannibal笑了，他当然知道Will转移话题的原因，不过他有的是时间，等Will能接受的时候，他们可以再一起商讨。

Will回想起那些食物，他本该感到作呕，可他没有。也许从他最初知道Hannibal就是开膛手却没有揭发他的时候他就已经不再是过去的那个Will Graham了。他的道德观已经被扭曲了。

他点了点头。“那幅Wound Man，你真的想把我变成你的作品吗？”

“即使我们受了那种程度伤也很快会恢复的。”Hannibal说，“不过这对我来说确实很有吸引力，你会成为我最完美的作品。但那之后处理起来会比较麻烦，而且之后我们会很难解释的。”

“无论你要对我做什么我都会接受的。”

“哦，Will，”Hannibal发出了一声赞叹，“你永远能给我带来惊喜。”

*

_Will看到了Hannibal的Wound man。那副画被压在其他的一些画作下面，而他一眼就注意到了它的存在。它是那么耀眼，Will无法不在意它。画上的男人简直是他的翻版，他的每一丝细节都与Will吻合，除了那些将他穿刺的刀。_

_那一刻之前支离破碎的推测和只言片语的事实都开始联结起来，一切都变得顺理成章。那些疗程，那些言语，那些食物，都融合在了一起，化作纯黑的浓浆。_

_他不可能再装作不知道了。_

_他们视线相交的那一刻，每一丝思绪都已经明晰。_

_“你就是开膛手。”他说的好像那只是一件无关紧要的小事。_

_“是的。”Hannibal没有否认，他没有那个必要。Hannibal站在那里，期待着Will的反应。如果Will执意要告发他，他就不得不结束对方的生命，尽管他并不希望自己被迫做出这样的决定。_

_“我该打给Jack，但你不会允许这发生，不是么？”他眨了眨眼。_

_“没错。不过选择权在你。”_

_沉默似水，在两人之间拉开了一道天堑。_

_“我不会那么做的。”最终，Will给出了他的答案。他感觉做出这个决定仿佛用了几个世纪之久，可实际上他最多花了五分钟。_

_“为什么？”Hannibal微微眯起了眼。_

_“也许我的道德观没有我原来认为的那么牢固。”Will半是认真半是打趣地说。_

_Hannibal笑了。_

_这现在是他们之间的秘密了。_

*

Will搬出了狼陷的家，他把他的随身物品和狗狗都搬到了Hannibal家。在Hannibal的帮助他不再梦游了，这是个好兆头。

Hannibal抚摸着那些毛茸茸的生物，显然他颇受欢迎。

“它们挺喜欢你的。”Will看着他道。

“动物比人类更加敏感，它们更容易发现我们之间的相似之处。”Hannibal把手里的香肠分给了它们，“我会在花园里给它们腾个地方的。”

晚餐时，Will看着Hannibal端上一盆盆精美的食物，他狡黠地说:“猪肉还是牛肉？”

“猪肉，我亲爱的。”Hannibal笑了。

至于这到底是什么，Will和Hannibal心知肚明。Will大概很快就会接到Jack的电话，或许他还来得及吃完甜点。

他估计的不错。当Will吃完最后一口甜品，他的手机响的像警报一样，是Jack的电话。

“这次是在郊区一个废弃的教堂。”

“要我和你一起去吗？”Will放下手机，Hannibal温柔地捧住他的脸，给了他一个吻。

“没必要。”在结束了这个漫长的吻之后Will说道，“他大概不会乐意看到他的下属和心理医生在晚上同时出现在现场的。”

“好吧，我等你回来。”Hannibal被Will的话逗笑了。

*  
Will回来的时候已经快零点了，而Hannibal穿着真丝睡衣正坐在床上看书。

他起身亲吻了Will的脸颊。Will能闻到他身上沐浴液的香味。

“现场怎么样？”Hannibal问。

“你是怎么想到那个的？”Will有些兴奋，“那真是……令人印象深刻。你把那个人的骨头全折断了，把他做成了一颗心。”

那是一个废弃的教堂，长椅横七竖八随意地摆放着，月色下上面厚厚的尘埃清晰可见。那颗心被放在了最前面，用三把剑贯穿，银辉之下血色如墨。

“你喜欢吗？”他脸上洋溢着愉悦。他金色的头发垂在额头前，他们靠得那么近，Will几乎能数清他的睫毛。

“我……天哪……你真是迷人。”Will感觉自己有些语无伦次。

Hannibal把他压倒在床上，一件件地剥去他的衣物。Will摘下眼镜，看见Hannibal的皮肤开始逐渐变成黑色，和那血一样的墨黑色，他的头上生长出鹿角，身上滴落的黑色液体几乎将Will淹没。

“哦，Hannibal，你真美。”Will痴迷地抓住对方的手臂，把他拉下来向他索求了一个吻。他能感受到那些黑色的液体流进他的口中被他吞咽下去。

黑暗在他体内游走，鹿角从他背部生长出来。

那种兽性的交合仿佛最原始的仪式，把Will推向巅峰。他感觉自己快要融化了，最灼热的火焰要把他燃烧殆尽。

“Will，你现在的样子就像在破茧的蝴蝶，那么脆弱又那么美丽。”Hannibal的声音颤抖着。

Will已经说不出话了，他感觉有什么哽咽在他的喉咙里，他的内在被一点点发掘出来，像是黄昏，又像是黎明。

当高潮的潮水褪尽，黑色开始慢慢收回体内。Will瘫软在床上，他勾住Hannibal，轻轻吻了他一下。

“Hannibal，我们到底是什么？”

“某种超越了物质和意识的存在。这有的时候很难解释。”Hannibal抚摸着Will乱蓬蓬的卷发道。

“好吧。我还有一个问题，这个诅咒是谁下的？”

“是你。”

“什么？”Will难以置信。

“你厌倦了以前的生活。所以想找点新的乐趣。如果你想要回去，你随时可以离开。”

“你为什么之前没说？”

“因为只有当你真的想要和我一起的时候诅咒才会解除。”Hannibal温柔地说。

“无所谓了。”Will笑了，在Hannibal的拥抱之中入睡了。

END


End file.
